Photography
by OrangeFood
Summary: Percy was always interested in photography, but one day on the beach after a beach umbrella incident he might have something worth more that a camera


Percy held his camera close to his eyes, pausing ever so slightly. A short click interrupted the quiet of the forest. Percy grinned at his photo, another one in the bag. He continued one walking, several photos later, he finally got out of the forest to the beach.

Setting down his precious camera down, he dumped his bag on the ground. After pulling a beach mat out, and setting it down, he pulled it up and slung it around his neck. He planned a beach umbrella down, moving it in a circular motion, which thinking back was a bad idea.

He sat down on his mat, going through all the photos.

This camera was the very camera that took his very first photo, which was him a butt naked new born. His butt was faced up as his eyes were barely open along with his messy black hair. Yet you could just make out the sea green eyes that hid behind the eyelids.

Ah memories.

Percy must have dozed out because when he woke up he was freezing cold.

The wind had shifted and started to get very windy. Quickly Percy sated to pack his stuff away like many of the other people on the beach.

Then... his beach umbrella started flying. Yes It got picked up in the air and started flying towards a blond girl a few hundred feet away. Percy grabbing his backpack started running after his fly away umbrella.

"DUCK!' He yelled, The girl turned to him, and even from there he could see her eyes widdened, as she grabbed her bag ran away.

The umbrella, sadly defied life and manage to hit her with the umbrella part. She dropped to the ground, Percy several seconds later grabbed her and her stuff and started carrying her away. He turned behind him to see his umbrella somehow closed while several other umbrella flew past it.

He placed her under a tree and right there she opened her eyes. It was so cliche and stuff.

"Urg?" She mumbled. "Last time I forget to check the weather."

"Are you okay?" Percy asked, she sat up and looked at him, nodding. "Sorry about my beach umbrella." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"It's fine," The girl said. Percy only now noticed her gray eyes, that looked so interesting. "I'm Annabeth." She said.

"Percy," He said right back at her. "At least you got a good story out of it." He said, the girl snorted.

"I saw an idiot run after a beach umbrella right before it hit me." She said, at the same time, both her and Percy burst out laughing.

"Yeah, one hell of a story." He said.

They had lunch together afterwards, Percy paid of course, because he is a Percy. Percy left with a photo of him and Annabeth smiling as they ate their well deserved bagels. The waiter insisted taking a photo, and after Annabeth nudged Percy several times, he let the waiter touch his camera. But he cleaned it right after he left with napkins.

Percy dumped his stuff at his dorm, he was studying to be an oceangrapher, which is shorted for ocean photographer, basically taking scientific pictures of marine animals. Slumping down on the couch, he heard his room mate call.

"Hey Percy I got some leftover in the fridge." his roommate said walking into the room.

"Thanks Frank." Percy mumbled, Frank was a english/language student, but he was taking engineering as a minor

"You looked like you have been through hell." Frank said said, opening the fridge, he took out some peas and corns and started to defrost them. Thank you Frank for being such a good roommate unlike someone else.

"Tell me about it I nearly killed a girl." He said, he looked at Frank who was wide eyed

"What?"

Right then and there Percy and Frank's lovely roommates bursted into the room, whooping.

"Whoop!" Jason yelled, Leo came in grinning too. "Leo finally got a date!"

Immediately Percy forgot about his tiring day and Frank forgot about what happened earlier about the girl and joined in.

"Whoo Hoo!" Percy hollered "You stud!" Leo started jumping up and down.

"Details," Frank said, Leo stopped jumping.

"So I noticed this girl, and Jason suggested I ask her out," Leo said, "She said yes."

Jason snorted."That's half of it, you tripped in front of her and asked her while her dad was there. She said no but handed you a number, date and a name."

"So what's her name then?" Frank asked.

"Calypso."

Percy sat back down on the couch, with Jason following suit. Frank and Leo started on dinner.

"Percy what you mean earlier that you lay killed a girl?" Frank blurted out, Leo and Jason stared at Percy.

"Wrong wording of the tongue." Percy said, sitting up. "I did photography, and took a break on the beach, the wind took my beach umbrella and smacked a girl with it."

Frank and Jason were wide moth while Leo grinned. "Goway ow you wind a girl's affection." He nudged Frank. "Get it? Cause wind and win... nevermind." Percy got up to put away his stuff since he had school in the morning.

He just so happened to come across a number and name on a napkin neatly tucked in one of the pockets.

.:.

Percy hurried down the stairs, wearing jeans is horrible when you are tripping down the stairs of your dorm.

Percy Jackson was late for a date!

Yes he can get those, his green eyes do wonders for getting dates.

Here his is running in jeans; with a less expensive, less important camera around his neck that was choking him; late for a date with Annabeth. He has no idea how he managed it but, he got it!

Now he was late to simply coffee date.

He rushed in the cafe, scan in for an Annabeth, before finding her head full of blonde hair near the back. She was just busy writing.

"Sorry," he said sliding in the booth. She waved her hand and smiled. She tilted her head all innocently as she looked at his shirt.

"Do you always carry a camera?" She asked.

"I was learning for to be an oceanographer, since I love the ocean, and photographing." Annabeth nodded surprised.

"I didn't know you had the brain capacity to say that seaweed brain." She laughed.

"Hey! I just so happen to love seaweed!" Percy pouted. "What are you studying up to be oh great and powerful wise girl?" He asked.

"Architecture and writing as a double major." She said, simply

After a lovely date, Annabeth agreed to go on another and another before they decided to date, which was Annabeth asking Percy. At least Percy maned up enough when he asked her to marry him.

.:.

Now, Percy is looking over his Camera, now a very out dated camera, going through tall the important parts of his life. It went from pictures of him to him and Annabeth as a couple, their wedding pictures, then to pictures of their kids.

Annabeth and him realized that her dad had the exact same camera to talk all of Her baby pictures. At least her first picture was her actually clothed, and not butt naked. Even then you could see long blonde hair laid on the blanket with her signature gray eyes hat he had come to love so much.

Then finally there was a photo of him and Annabeth a few days before she pasted away from age. His son and grandson just standing there.

"Here, I was a photographer, this has my life story in it, your sister got your mom's." Percy smiled, his son kissed him on the head so did his daughter a few minutes earlier.

Then finally he was reunited with his wise girl.

 **Gasp, tears in my eyes...**

 **There you go!**

 **Words: 1, 334 Date May 21, 2017**


End file.
